


Chalk dust and Fist Fights

by TheLiteralGarbageCan



Series: A chainsaw, a guillotine, and a lot of chaos. [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Honestly this is just and excuse to write Giriko and Justin together, I suck at tags, I'm too poor for the manga ;-;, Swearing, THEY"RE SO UNDERRATED, anyway, minor blood, my bbies, obviously, oh this is based of the anime, probably death threats, rated for Giriko's entire personality, sorry 'bout that, that teacher!Giriko AU that no asked for but still got, the usual, there's also field trips!, very dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralGarbageCan/pseuds/TheLiteralGarbageCan
Summary: "This could actually work!" Justin thought to himself happily as he looked at Giriko scrawling some notes on the chalkboard. "I wasn't so sure about this at first but it looks like Lord death was right." He gave a small thumbs up when Giriko gave him a look along the lines of please-tell-me-I'm-doing-ok. " The kids seem to like Giriko well enough and he's actually getting along with them pretty well. I think might really have a shot at becoming a well respected- and Black Star is trying to start a with Giriko. I hope he can take care of this on- oh my gOD HE THREW A TEXTBOOK AT BLACK STAR. ABORT MISSION-ABORT MISSION-ABORT"





	1. Chapter 1

 

       The Kishin Asura's awakening had been a horribly draining event. Now that he was gone the DWMA was able to pull themselves back together. In the midst of this, they had tried to capture as many of the arachnophobia members as they could. A certain chainsaw happened to be caught during this time. Which brings us here, with all of the death scythes present during the entirety of this entire mess gathered together in the Death room to determine the fate of Giriko.

" He'll become a death scythe!" Lord Death said, bouncing up and down with his sing-song voice.

The present death scythes just blinked stupidly at each other until spirit spoke up. "Could... Could you repeat that, sir?"

"I want to make Giriko one of my death scythes." Death said, purposely over-enunciating his words.

Azusa was next to speak up as she adjusted her glasses. "Not that I'm one to question your judgment, sir, but don't you think that after what he's done he should at least receive some form of punishment before letting him run free. He killed numerous amounts of our men, helped in the restoration of the kishin's power, tried to kill Justin a number of four-"

"Five, actually." Justin corrected, holding up five fingers to further prove his point.

"Thank you, Justin," Azusa said before continuing. "He tried to killed Justin a number of _five_ times, and sided with a witch."

'Yeah!" Spirit joined in. "That monster doesn't deserve the chance to leave that cell, let alone be a death scythe. What next, are you going to let him teach here too?"

"oooh!" Death clapped his hands together. "That's a great idea, thank you Spirit. I'll add that to his release terms."

"Um, lord death?" Mary finally spoke. "May we know why you chose this, er, course of action?"

"Great question! You see, from the reports I've gathered on Giriko he seems to be a very powerful weapon, one who can even partially transform and fight on his own. If we could get him on our side he could prove a very useful tool for us and the aiding of the students learning."

 

"But Justin can partially transform and he's already a death scythe, could he just teach classes?' Mary asked.

 

"While that would be far more appealing, he's not that much older than the students. He still has much to learn himself. Giriko, on the other hand, has been around for eight hundred years and has all but perfected the art of partial weapon transformations and how to fight without a meister. If he could help our weapon students we could create weapons even stronger than before. Maybe even ones who don't need to rely on their meisters to fight."

 

"Ok, alright." Spirit put his hands up. "I get that he's more experienced, but you can't possibly think letting him run around school ground is a good idea."

 

"Not with someone to keep and eye on him." Death said as if that should have been obvious from the beginning. "That task I'm entrusting Justin with."

 

Justin gave a nod. "Of course," he said.

 

"I still feel as though he's gotten off too easily," Azusa said with a bit of venom in her voice.

 

"Either way it's been settled." Death said, giving a slight glare at Azusa. "Tomorrow he shall be set free and Justin will show him around the school! You are all dismissed."

 

The death scythes shuffled out of the death room and went about their normal routines. All except for Justin, who quickly locked himself in the nearest bathroom stall so he could drop his calm facade and silent scream to himself (with a slightly blushing face, might I add) about the fuck-ton of trouble that he was no doubt going to be roped into because of the idiotic, temperamental, ~~drop-dead-gorgeous-wait-what~~ , psychotic chainsaw known as Giriko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a short chapter. Sorry about that guys, I'll make sure the next one is a decent length. Also I probably will be taking suggestions on events that you'd like to see happen. (Please keep it not smutty though, I'm not that into writing smut ;-;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've updated anything, so here have this.

The morning sun hung low in the sky when Marie and Justin made their way to the cell Giriko was being held in. The cold and damp halls gave off an eerie sense as the walked deeper below the school. 

"You know, Marie." Justin said, taking out his earbuds (which is a rarity as you know). "You can go back up and wait upstairs. I know you don't like this place, not that I do."

Marie just shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Besides what kind of a death scythe would I be if I got scared of something as stupid as a dark hallway." She said with a smile that was supposed to be reassuring. 

The two made it with relative ease, expect for the times Marie would jump from the occasionally rat scurries in front of her path. Justin fiddled with the larg key ring before finding the correct key and letting them into the cell to find Giriko sitting in on of the corners of the room, his head jolted up when he heard the door creak open and there was a scowl directed at Justin. Marie took not of the chain that Giriko sported on his ankle that kept him from reach of the door. 

"Well if it isn't the priest himself." Giriko said with a snarl. "Did you come here to gloat? Or did Death finally set an execution date for me?"

"Gloating is above me." Justin said with a bit of pride in his voice. "And surprisingly, Lord death has something else planned for you." That last statment had a bit of a defeated sigh in it.

Giriko raised an eyebrow but quickly gave his signature smirk. "If that's the case." He held up part of the chain. " I'm guessing you wouldn't mind taking this off of me?"

Justin grumbled under his breath as he fiddled with the key ring again and freed Giriko. "Don't you try anything, or you _will_ be executed,"

"Yeah yeah," Grikio verbally waved him off as he stretched out his back. "Can we get going on whatever community service bullshit I gotta do now? It's too cramped for me here."

The group made their way off back upstairs quickly. Marie had other obligations to attend to and said her goodbyes, leaving the two weapons alone with each other. They made it to the main halls of the school, much to Giriko's irritation.  ~~why are snot nosed brats always so loud?~~ They finally ended up in one of the class rooms before Giriko actually put two and two together.

"Wait a second, am I supposed to be...Teaching?" Giriko said with a mixture of confusion and anger. 

"No, your going to have a tea party with the faculty." Justin said with more sarcasm than was really needed.

Giriko didn't register the barb at him and instead blinked stupidly for a good minute. When he snapped out of it he turned on his heel and went to leave the room while saying something along the line of "Fuck that shit, that's not happening". Justin gave a groan as he went to bring him back to the classroom, but when he left the room, Giriko was nowhere to be seen. ~~How on earth do you manage to lose an adult man at the equivalent of a high school Justin, just, how?~~ Justin felt a slight twinge of panic as he went to find the chainsaw, he checked the neighboring classrooms, the closets, anywhere. After an two hours he was starting to give up hope at finding him, he had probably run off. In a final attempt he went back down to the cells, not actual expecting Giriko down there but figuring he should at least check it off of his list. To his surprise when he went back to Giriko's cell he found the chainsaw himself, legs crossed, looking like a child who had gotten separated from their parent at a grocery store. 

"Giriko, what are you doing here?" Justin said, tilting his head. 

"...I got lost... So I came back here." Giriko muttered, looking at the ground.

Justin poorly tried to hide his laughter as he heard the explanation. Giriko, one of the most terrifying weapons Justin has seen in a while, couldn't find his way out a a school.

"Fuck you!" Grikio snarled. "This place is really big!"

"That's what you're going with?" Justin said in between chuckles.

"Piss off..." 

"You still have to teach, you know."

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I somehow managed to make an even shorter chapter than the first. I'm sorry I really am trying to make them a decent length.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"So I'm supposed to be teaching what exactly?" Giriko said once Justin had dragged him back to one of the classrooms again.

"Partial weapon transformations as well as how meisters can use a weapon's partial transformation to their advantage." Justin said as he flipped through a textbook. "Unfortunately, the subject has very little written about it so you'll have to teach based off of your own experience for the most part."

"Ok, got it." Giriko said. "Do I have any rules to know on how I teach these brats?" 

  
"There will be no fighting with your students unless for exemplary purposes."

"Define fighting." 

"displaying or engaging in violence, combat, or aggression by physical or verbal means."

"Alright smart ass. Anything else?"

"You're required to offer after school lessons to students falling behind or needing to understand the course material better. Class field trips aren't required but heavily encouraged to help the students learn. Other than that you can set up your syllabus however you desire." 

"And I have how long to plan this?"

"five weeks." 

"You're fucking with me."

 Justin had finished procuring what few literatures on partial transformations that he could and set them in front of Giriko. "Not in the slightest. I am required to help with your teaching and stay by your side to ensure that you aren't becoming a danger to the students so it shouldn't be too hard to accomplish."

 "So this is what hell is." Giriko said. "If I had known I would have been a better person."

"Tch, how about you stop complaining and start working?" Justin said.

 

* * *

"Juuustiiiiin." Giriko drew out the vowels in the priests name. "Can I take a break?"

"It's been and hour and a half." Justin said, not looking up from the textbook in front of him. "No, you may not take a break."

Giriko responded with a loud sigh. "This is stupid. Why don't they just have you teach the course?" 

"Because Lord Death feels like you would be a better teacher, having had hundreds of years of experience on the topic of partial transformation." 

"But I hate kids."

"That's a shame, now get back to work."

"Tch, if one of the brats dies don't blame me." Giriko mumbled as he went to scrawl down more notes.

The rest of the night went along as smoothly as it could with Giriko complaining every half hour and Justin trying his hardest to get him to work. After what felt like years Justin looked up at the classroom's clock and gave a sigh. 

"That's enough for tonight."

"Finally." Giriko practically jumped out of his chair. "I thought you were going to keep me here all night." He said and head to leave the classroom

 

Justin grabbed quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist. "And just where do you think you're going?" He said with one eyebrow cocked.

 

"Back to my cell, where else?" Giriko said and ripped his arm out of Justin's grip. "What is your deal."

 

Justin gave a sigh before speaking again. "I can not believe I'm saying this." He mumbled. "You're coming back to my apartment."

 

Giriko only stared at him like he had grow another head for a solid five minutes before replying. "...Is the cell still an option?" He asked.

 

Justin gritted his teeth. "If it was I wouldn't be bringing you to my apartment,would I?" He said. "The dungeon has become rather full and another criminal is taking your cell. Lord Death suggested you stay at my place since you already be leaving your cell anyway." He explained, poorly hiding his anger at the entire situation.

 

"This is bullshit." Giriko growled. "There's no way in  _hell_ I am sharing an apartment with you." 

 

"You don't have a say in the matter." Justin said. "Neither of us do."

 

"I'd rather die." 

 

Justin gave a sigh. He wasn't in the mood for fighting, all he wanted was to sleep but of course the chainsaw had to be a stubborn ass. "Giriko, don't be like this, please. Neither of us want to share an apartment but it's not that bad..." He clicked his tongue in annoyance seeing that Giriko wasn't giving in. :You're behaving like a child."

 

"I don't care, I'm not going to live with you in some cramped apartment. I've tried to kill like five times for god's sake. Who planned this?!" Giriko yelled.

 

Justin held the bridge of his nose. "I am going to regret this..." He mumbled before straightening himself out. "Giriko if you just share my apartment I'll work on creating the syllabus without you for four days." He said.

 

Giriko's scowl dropped as he considered the idea. "...A week." He said.

 

"Five days." Justin counter.

 

"One. week." Giriko repeated.

 

"Six days, final offer." Justin crossed his arms.

 

"...Alright deal."

 

"Finally, now lets go it's getting late." Justin said. This was going to be a long school year.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just rewatched very episode of Soul Eater that had Justin and/or Giriko in it? (Hint: it's me) Anyway I finally have the motivation to update again so this should be fun.

 

"Wow, your place is pretty shitty." Was Giriko's first thought he decided to make verbal.

"Would you prefer sleeping in some alley instead?" Justin said. Though he couldn't argue with Girko's observations, his small apartment was shabby and he hadn't had the time to properly clean it in weeks.

"Is that an option?" Giriko said, genuinely considering the choice.

"No, now shut up and sleep on the couch," Justin said and he slipped off his shoes.

Giriko complied and flopped down onto the couch without so much as taking his shoes off, much to Justin's irritation.

"I would appreciate it if you removed your grimy boots from my couch," Justin said, trying his best not to sound annoyed as he went to hang his jacket up.

"Fine, fine," Griko said though Justin was facing away from the chainsaw and couldn't see his smirk.

 

Before Justin even had the chance to put his coat on the hook he felt the sharp sting of a heavy object being thrown at the back of his head that caused him to drop the garment. Justin stood still for a few second before speaking in a terrifyingly calm voice.

"Giriko, I want you to think very carefully before you answer this question." Justin turned around with a glare that could terrify even the most fearless of men. "When you took off your filthy boots you didn't really mean for one to hit the back of my damn head, now did you?"

Giriko had peaked over the back of the couch only enough for Justin to see his wide eyes and his feet dangling off the other side, one shoe still on. Justin's glare didn't diminish in the slightest as he awaited his "roommate's" answer.

 

"...Would you be pissed if I said yes?" He finally replied though it was muffled from behind the couch.

 

"Oh, I would be positively exasperated." Justin crossed his arms.

 

"Then...No?" Giriko said with an unsure tone.

 

"Alright, good," Justin said, trying his hardest not to let his brow twitched. "I'm going to hang my coat up and then I'm going to bed, Ok?"

 

Giriko nodded silently and Justin turned around quietly to retrieve his fallen coat from the ground. He managed to properly hang it up and turned to leave the room when a flying projectile hit square on the nose with enough for to almost knock him into the wall. When Justin regained himself (And realized his nose had begun to bleed) his gaze fell upon Giriko yet again who was cackling from his spot on the couch with both his feet now lacking shoes. Justin wiped his now bloody nose and walked into the next room over without so much as looking at the chainsaw, which made Giriko stop his laughing nervously.

 

"Hey, Justin? What're doing over there?" Giriko called to the other cautiously.

 

Justin said nothing as he opened the hall closet and pull out a pillow before walking back in and standing in front of the couch Giriko had claimed. Giriko looked at the priest, obviously puzzled and slightly unnerved at the lack of emotion on the other's face.

 

"So is that your way of telling me to go the fuck to sleep or- JUSTIN WHAT THE ACTUAL F-" Giriko had started until Justin had promptly started to try and smother him with the pillow.

 

Justin was far stronger than he looked.

 

* * *

 

Justin woke up with a headache and a probably broken nose, still in his work clothes. He only vaguely remembered returning to his bed at some point and was about fifty-six percent sure he hadn't succeeded in his attempt to suffocate his new roommate. The sound of muffled cursing from the next room over confirmed his theory and he groggily slipped out of his bed and made the short walk to the bathroom. A quick once over in the mirror revealed a very dark bruise spanning over almost the entirely of Justin's nose ~~Giriko's boots looked heavy but damn this is just ridiculous~~. but he honestly couldn't be bothered to check if it was truly fractured or not. He'd suffered far worse injuries and lived anyway. He made short work of brushing his teeth and making his hair look half presentable. Once he was satisfied he decided to check to make sure the chainsaw hadn't ruined anything. When he found he was in the living room he grew a bit worried. It wasn't until he heard more muffled grumbling that he could properly pinpoint that the chainsaw was in the tiny quarters that Justin had for a kitchen.

 

"Giriko, you in there?" He said and stuck his head through the doorway.

  
The site he was met with was not what he was expecting to see. Giriko was staring intently on the sizzling pan in front of him as he tried not to burn what he assumed were pancakes. Giriko was so absorbed in his task he didn't even seem to hear the younger man and he just grumbled something about how he "Wasn't a damn housewife". Justin took a few more seconds to take in the chainsaw and noticed he was wearing the ridiculous apron he had gotten from an office gift swap that was an obnoxiously blinding white that had "Kiss the cook" printed in a pink cursive font. The display was more than enough to make Justin burst out laughing, though he managed to stifle it to a mere chuckle. This earned Giriko attention though he still didn't look up from the pan.

 

"How nice of you to finally wake up," Giriko said as he poked at the contents of the pan.

 

"What are you doing in here?" Justin said and entered the room completely and found a seat at the kitchen table.

 

"What does it look like, dumbass? I'm making breakfast." Giriko said and finally looked up to see Justin. "Shit, I really nailed you didn't I?" He said, finally taking in the large bruise that had formed on Justin's face.

 

"Yeah, thanks for that," Justin said. "Anyway, why are you doing this exactly? You didn't poison it, did you?" He said skeptically.

 

Giriko just rolled his eyes. "Because I was hungry and you were sleeping. You'll be lucky if I give you anything." He said and place the pancake onto a plate already filled with others.

He placed the plate on the table and brushed his hands on the apron, the action making him realize his embarrassing attire. Justin gave a snicker at the older man's reaction as he tried to take the apron off as quickly as humanly possible.

"Alright listen-" Giriko started, trying to salvage his pride, as he tried to pull the apron over his head.

"I'm all ears here," Justin said, laughter still clear in his voice.

"Shut your mouth! This was the only apron you had, alright?" Griko growled and finally removed the apron and practically threw it to the ground.

"I thought you looked adorable in it." Justin mused though he wasn't lying. He had found the spectacle rather cute considering the only side he had ever seen of Giriko was a murderous psycho.

 

"Just eat the food and never talk about this," Griko grumbled as Justin happily filled his plate with pancakes, deciding that having the chainsaw as a roommate wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far my dudes. (Sidenote: how interested would you guys be in a Jekyll and Hyde AU with Giriko and Justin and/or a just a chapter with them playing Jekyll and Hyde in a school play? Basically I'm a slut for Jekyll and Hyde AU's and I need someone to validate me)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter uploaded in one day, happy birthday my dudes!

The next five weeks went by about as smoothly as a car crash. Giriko would find any excuse possibly to shirk off his work and would do nothing but complained the few times he actually got something done. All the while it was Justin who had to write half of the syllabus that he was sure Giriko didn't even bother to read. Come time for Giriko to actually start teaching Justin was at his wit's end with the chainsaw. Nevertheless, her still had hope that maybe, just maybe there would be a miracle and Giriko could pull this off. That brings us here, with Giriko fidgeting nervously in front of the large chalkboard in front of the classroom and Justin sitting at the teacher's desk looking the syllabus one last time to make sure nothing was missed.

 

"They're going to hate me, you know," Giriko stated.

 

"Nonsense, they don't even know you. Once they do, however, I'm sure they will."

 

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Giriko said with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Anytime," Justin said with the slightest hint of a smirk.

 

Their banter was cut short by the piercing sound of the school bell and soon enough students start filing in and finding their seats in the classroom. Everyone made quick work of staring at Giriko and whispering to their friends about the chainsaw or ogling at the death scythe seated in the teacher's desk. While Justin gave a warm smile to the students Giriko gave a scowl at those who stared at him, earning a side glare from the priest. After letting the students chatter and file in for a few minutes Justin not-so-subtly cleared his throat as looked over at Giriko who replied with a sigh before turning back to the students.

 

"Alright, class," Giriko said and the chattering of students quickly died down and they all turned their attention to him. "My name is Giriko and I will-" He began to introduce himself before a hand shot up into the air.

 

"Um, alright. What is it?" Giriko said.

 

"It's considered disrespectful to use a professor's first name, Sir." Came the reply from a girl with her blonde hair tied in neat pigtails.

 

"I don't really deserve respect anyway," Giriko said with a surprising lack of sarcasm, making it sound like he was simply stating fact.

 

"But that makes no sense!" The girl insisted. "You're our teacher our teacher we can't just call you by your first name."

 

"Well, I don't have a last name, not one that I can remember anyway," Giriko said, which was true. He'd bounced through so many different bodies over the past eight hundred years that keeping track of something like a last name was hardly important to him.

 

"How do you forget something like that?!" The girl said, obviously not believing the chainsaw.

 

Giriko tried his hardest to stifle the sigh he wanted to let out. "What's your name, kid?" He supplied instead.

 

"Maka Albarn, sir." The girl, now known as Maka, said.

 

"Alright, Maka, I'm only going to say this once. I am by no means a patient person, nor am I even remotely a kind person. So I would highly suggest you do not piss me off. So please, sit down and just address me as Giriko or Sir or whatever makes you happy, alright?"

  
"I...Um, ok..." Maka said and looked down at her desk.

 

"Alright so as I was saying-" Giriko went to say again.

 

"Hey, wait a minute." Said a boy with white hair and spiked teeth. "Why is Mr.Law over there?"

 

"I'm here to ensure that Giriko teaches you properly and appropriately," Justin explained, not looking up from whatever he was reading. "And next time please raise your hand."

 

"So we get a death scythe in the class? Cool." The boy said with a jagged grin.

 

Giriko gritted his teeth. "So as I was saying." He said, trying to stay calm. "I am Giriko and I will be your professor. I will be teaching you all about partial weapon transformation and how they can be used in combat."

 

The class erupted into cheers of awe and skepticism. Almost none of the weapons could partially transform, and the ones who could have no way to practically use it in combat. They chatted away while giving yet another round of glances at their new teacher.

 

"So you can partially transform?" The white hair boy spoke over the crowd. "That beyond cool, you've got to show us!" He said.

 

"What? Oh no, I don't think..." Giriko started, knowing his weapon form wasn't best suited for indoors, but his protests were drowned out by the mass of students hollering and cheering for him to show him.

"Oh come now, give them a show," Justin said. "Or I could do it instead if you'd prefer." He knew full well he was pushing Giriko's buttons with that last comment.

 

Giriko snarled at the priest, not wanting to be shown up by him. "Alright, alright! Pipe down I'll do it." He said and the cheers of the student died down as they all stared at him intently.

 

Giriko finally transformed to show the iconic chains that Justin had become so familiar with wrap around the man. The class gave a mixture of gasps and clapping at the site before they began to demand that he showed what he could do with his partial transformation. Giriko looked at Justin who gave him a nod of approval. Giriko skated across the floor easily before transforming back.

 

"As you can see, partial transformation can be very useful if properly trained," Giriko said as he stood back at the chalkboard. "Now before we do anything I have to do...Role call." Giriko said and took a clipboard off the desk.

 

Justin smiled a bit, perhaps Giriko could fit in at the DWMA after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know Maka and Soul should probably hate Giriko (or at the very least remember him.) But I'm just going to pretend that the whole golem thing didn't happen for the sake of making my life easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back from the dead my dudes! I've rewatched almost all of Soul Eater and I'm almost finished the manga too (I'm sobbing inside wHaT hApPeNnEd To My PrEcIoUs PrIeSt) So I've finally gotten some motivation to write!

The rest of the class went by rather smoothly (Though Justin suspects it might have to do with the absence of a certain blue-haired narcissist). When the class bell rung and the students filed out Justin gave a warm smile and a thumbs up to the new teacher.

"Great job, I didn't think you could keep your cool for so long." He said.

"Oh piss off," Giriko growled and crossed his arms. "How much longer until I can go home."

"You've only taught one class, Giriko," Justin said with a raised eyebrow. "School isn't out until 3:00."

"Wait you mean I have to do all that bullshit again?!" Giriko said, his jaw dropping.

"Actually you to do it another six times. This is a big school, and watch your language." Justin said.

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me that?!" Giriko said, looking ready to destroy the classroom, there was no way in hell he was going to deal with snot-nosed brats for more than one class period.

Justin responded by hitting the back of his head. "I said watch your language! This place is full of children!" Justin almost yelled before speaking again in a calmer voice. "It's bad enough I have to deal with your vulgar attitude at home."

 

Giriko gave a growl and held the back of his head. ~~He most certainly didn't yelp at Justin's blow, nope, didn't happen.~~ "Come on, swearing is like ninety percent of my personality that's like asking me to stop breathing!" He countered.

"Can you actually do that?" Justin said, a childish gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Oh, you little sh- annoying brat," Giriko said and quickly swapped his vulgar insult for one that held for less anger in his opinion.

 

"Well, enough fooling. The next class should be here any minute, and then we'll have one more until break."

 

Giriko gave a loud groan before trudging back to the chalkboard, erasing all of the diagrams and writing he had previously scribbled onto it. The next two classes went by as well as Justin could hope for (Aside from the death threat he gave to a student who kept interrupting him because _seriously who the actual living fuck thinks it's ok to just start talking to someone across the room in the middle of a lecture_ ). Once the students filed out Justin closed his notebook and stood up from the teacher's desk.

 

"Alright, I think you've earned a lunch break," Justin said.

 

"Finally, any more time with those brats and I would've gouged my brains out."

 

"At least it wouldn't change your intelligence, now come on, other teacher's use this lecture hall and I doubt they'd like you brooding in it," Justin said, his teasing tone coming truly back for the first time that day. Normally he'd have no issue pressing the older man's buttons, but he felt it would be inappropriate for two teachers to fight, so alas he kept his quips to a minimum.

 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Giriko said, waltzing out of the room without a second thought.

 

Justin gave an unimpressed looked. "Three...Two..." and as if on queue Giriko walked back into the room looking like an embarrassed child.

 

"Fuck you, I don't know where to go," Giriko grumbled, insulting the blonde before he even gave out his smart ass comment.

 

"I had a feeling," Justin said and finally stood up from the teacher's desk, leading the way into the teacher's lounge. He chose to ignore the other's vulgarity, knowing that nagging him wasn't going to change much. He'd have to think of a way to keep him in check at school, but he thought that was an endeavor best saved for the another chapter. ~~Breaking the fourth wall is frowned upon in this story, Justin.~~ One uneventful walk through the hallways later and they stood at the doorway of the teacher's room. It was already occupied by the one and only Mad doctor himself and a rather disappointed looking Marie.

 

"Stein, no." The blonde said firmly as she rested her chin on her palm, this was about the sixth time she's uttered that phrase in the past twenty minutes.

 

"I don't see why not, it's for science," Stein said, clearly not being easily swayed on whatever matter they were discussing. "Even you have to admit it could prove interesting."

 

"Should we do something...Like so they know we're here?" Giriko asked the young death scythe quietly.

 

"I'd actually like to hear where this is going," Justin admitted, leaning against the door frame and waiting for the two to notice them or for the conversation to become boring, whichever came first.

 

"I don't care, you're not doing it," Marie said, not even bothering to form an actually counter anymore. "Not everyone lacks humane principles."

 

"I take great offense to that," Stein said, though his tone lacked anything indicating so. "I'll have you know I have a rather strong moral compass."

 

"You moral compass is a roulette wheel," Marie said and stood up from her seat at the small table they were at. "I'm getting another cup of coffee." She said and walked to the small coffee maker sitting on the counter on the other side of the room.

 

"It still counts," Stein said with a rare smirk.

 

Justin decided he'd done enough eavesdropping and clear his throat to indicate his presence before entering the room, Giriko following awkwardly behind him.

 

"Good morning Ms. Mjolnir, Professor Stein." He greeted politely, sitting down at one of the tables.

 

"Good morning Justin!" Marie Chirped as she grabbed her newly filled mug. "I keep telling you it's alright to call me Marie, there's no need for formality." She said with a warm smile as she sat back down with Stein.

 

Giriko raised his hand a bit. "Can I call you Marie too?" He asked because he may be an asshole but god damn it, he is an asshole with some manners when it comes to the opposite sex thanks to Arachne.

 

"No, you may not." She said with a cold stare. Marie wasn't one to judge people she hadn't met but Giriko's reputation made it hard for her to be friendly. Lord only knows how poor Justin can deal with him after having actually fought the man.

 

"Alright, Ms. Mjolnir, got it." Giriko sighed, put his hand back down.

 

"Your that chainsaw, right?" Stein said, wheeling over to the table Giriko and Justin sat at. "How would you feel about-"

 

"No." Marie cut it, not even looking up from the papers she had been looking over, most likely students papers that needed grading.

 

"Come on he didn't even answer! What if he said yes?" Stein said, a little bit of exasperation slipping into his tone.

 

"He _wouldn't_ if he has half a brain," Marie said simply, taking a sip from her coffee.

 

"But what if? Say what you will about my work but if the subject volunteers it's not immoral!" Stein declared, wheeling back over to Marie who just rolled her eyes at the meister.

 

"...Uh, what exactly am I agreeing or not agreeing to?" Giriko inquired, shooting an angry glare at Justin when he poorly hid a small smirk.

 

Truth be told Justin wanted to here out the good doctor's proposal, not doubting for a second it had something to do with dissecting the chainsaw. It would  be amusing to see the elder man's reaction to the request.

 

"See, you're a man of reason." Stein started with wild gestures while Marie gave an unimpressed look at Stein and Justin began to chuckle. "You're willing to hear people out and-"

 

Justin began to burst out laughing at that. "I-I'm sorry, Stein," Justin said in between laughs, unable to even catch his breath. "It's just that, it's too funny. You calling Giriko reasonable" He managed to get out before laughing all over again.

 

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Giriko said, angrily slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

 

"Young man you are in a school, mind your language!" Marie was quick to scold the angry weapon with a steely gaze.

 

Giriko bit back a remark that he wasn't a young man he was eight hundred years old and instead sat back down and gave a quiet "Yes Ma'am." While glaring daggers at Justin, who had just calmed down. "You're the most annoying person I've ever met, I hope you know that." He said.

 

"Given how long you've been around I'll take that as a proud accomplishment." He said with a smile, looking back over at Marie. "So how are you settling in here?" He asked, realizing he and Marie hadn't actually talked in quite some time.

 

"Pretty well actually, it's nice to see the DWMA again and the students are great!" She beamed. "Oh, that reminds me I have a class next period. I was wondering if maybe you and Giriko Would like to watch, to help you get a feel for the whole teaching thing. I know you've already started but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask." She offered.

Giriko was about to quickly decline as politely as his personality would allow when Justin flashed a bright smile and quickly chimed in. "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Giriko asked, not really feeling like spending time with more than one death scythe at a time. "Besides don't we have to teach next period?"

"We have a double block without classes, it'll be fine. It's a learning experience!" Justin said all too happily.

Giriko just sighed and walked over to the coffee machine, grumbling as he figured out soon he had no idea how to operate the machine and resigned himself to sitting back down without completing his goal.

 

Today was going along just swimmingly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I have a shitty end to my chapter, sorry folks. 
> 
> (Alright I'm going to shamelessly self promote here and tell you guys that I have a Fanfiction.net account by the same name as this one and I have another Giriko/Justin story there too if you'd like to check it out, that is if any of you guys are even still following this one.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, this is short, but I felt like writing both events into one chapter would be too long. (not mention I'm having a bit of writer's block) But anyway, enjoy.

They were late to Marie's class, though judging by the student's expressions it was a common occurrence, which makes sense since the woman ended up making several wrong turns on the way to her own class. Justin still doesn't understand how they actually made it to the class when they were supposed to go two floors up and all they did was go in a circle three times without ever coming into contact with a staircase, but when Justin mentioned it Marie simply smiled and said "I have no idea what you mean, I knew exactly where I was going!" So Justin will probably be left to wonder about that for the rest of his life. Giriko didn't seem to much care about their delay, though this was probably because he had just about as much idea about how to get around as Marie. All mind boggling routes aside, they managed to get to class and Marie seemed rather excited to have the two watching her.

 "I'm so glad you two could join me, feel free to ask if you have any questions during the lecture." She told them.

 

"Of course, thank you again Ms. Mo- Er, Marie." Justin said, correcting himself as he remembered the woman's request of being less formal.

 

"It's no problem at all!" Marie said before turning to her class to introduce the two. "Good morning class!" She said and was met with a mumbling echo of the same phrase. "Today we have some guests, they'll just be watching our class to better understand how the school works. I'm sure most of you know Mr. Law." She said and pointed to the priest.

 

Most of the students became more excited at Justin's introduction, it seems more students looked up to him than he realized despite being around their age. Justin akwardly waved at the class and waited for them to die down so Marie could resume.

 

"Alright, calm down class." Marie said before resuming nce the cheering and comments had died down. "Along with Mr. Law we also have Mr...." Marie trailed off.

 

"Just Giriko." The chainsaw said.

 

"We have Giriko!" Marie said, picking back up easily. "I want you to be on your best behavior for them, ok?"

 

 

"Hey, you're the guy that turned into a chainsaw, right?" One of the students piped up, it seems Giriko's classes were a hit with the students as the news about him spread rather quickly. "You don't need a meister, right?"

 

"Yeah, that's right." Giriko said with a smirk, enjoying the awe on the student's face.

 

"So you're just like Justin!"

 

Giriko scowled at being compared to the priest. He was actually quiet proud of being the only weapon who could fight without a meister, or at least he thought he was until that damn kid came around. "You could say that." Giriko started. "Expect I'm way better than that kid, I've been doing this since before he even existed." 

 

"Is that way you ran away from each of our encounters?" Justin said. tilting his head slightly. The entire class let out a chorus of "oooo's" and "Fight, fight, fight!"

 

"You know damn well I could have kicked your ass if I had five more minutes." Giriko snapped back quickly.  

 

"What was that?" Justin said, putting a hand to his ear. "For a second I thought I heard you making excuses for your mediocracy."

 

"You wanna go right now, you damn priest?!" Giriko snarled.

 

"Now now, what kind example are you setting for these young minds?" Justin taunted. "If it's a fight you want you should at least have the decency to instigate it outside of the classroom." He taunted.

 

"I'll shred you apart indoors or outdoors. Unless you're too afraid of finally losing." Giriko said, getting up in Justin's face.

 

"Hardly, a heretic like you is little trouble to strike down." Justin said, not backing away from Giriko as he glared at him. 

 

"Come now, boys." Marie said, hoping to stop the situation before it escalated further. "I hardly think fighting on school grounds is appropriate."

 

"Why not!" one of the students said. "Students can do it all the time as long as a teacher is there. So why can faculty?" He said.

 

"Yeah, why can't we have a good ol' brawl?" Giriko said with a smirk. 

 

"Well- that's- it's because-" Marie tried stumbled with trying to think of a sufficient answer before her attempts were overshadowed by the chorus of kids demanding a battle. 

 

"Come one, let us give the kid's what they want, Ms. Mjolnir," Giriko said, the murderous rage of eight hundred years shining through in his eyes. He hadn't had an audience to witness his battle prowess in years and he was soaking up ever bit of the attention. 

 

"If I may," Justin said as the kids were begging to finally settle down enough to hear the teachers. "I would never want to tell you how to run your class, but I do believe a demonstration of a death scythes abilities could prove as a very educational experience for the students. Of course, since this is your class I'll defer to your judgement." 

 

Marie gave a defeated sigh. "I suppose you're right." She said and quickly hushed the students before they started shouting again to continue on. "However, you will have to go out into the court yard in order to not destroy the school. I would also like to be able to stop the fighting whenever I feel it is getting out of hand if only as a precaution given Giriko history." 

 

"Of course, thank you." Justin said.

 

"Hell yeah, let's go shitty priest!" Giriko said. 

 

"Language!" Marie reprimanded before Justin could.

 

"Sorry," Giriko mumbled.

 

"Alright class, everyone outside." Marie said as the students all but ran out of the classroom.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's finally happening my dudes! The showdown we've all been waiting for an expecting!


	8. Shameless self promotion~

Alright, first, I'm sorry to any of you dudes who were hoping this was the next chapter. I'm working on it, I swear (also I really uck at fight scenes but I'm trying to make it really good). Anyway, back to the main focus of this little author's note. Since I haven't finished the new chapter but I still wanted to post something as a nice little Christmas gift for all you peeps, I made a short-ish little Christmas special if you'd like to check it out, it's right in the series I just made so I could keep track of everything (Because I may or may not plan on doing some more spin off type things in the future). Just for warning though it is very angsty and has little to actually do with Christmas. That's all my dudes!


End file.
